Not Quite Gone
by metal rider
Summary: 2 years after last hearing from Carmilla LaFontaine receives an email that leads to the biggest surprise possible


So this is my first time writing Carmilla so some characters may seem a bit ooc and I apologize for that, I hope you enjoy this story, give me a review with some feedback so I can make chapter 2 even better

Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla, either the webseries or the book

To say that LaFontaine was surprised by the email would be a vast understatement. The fact was they hadn't heard from Carmilla in the whole two years that had passed since their wedding to the love of their life Lola Perry. In their most private thoughts they assumed the vampire had staked herself in order to be with Laura, her true love that had saved Kirsch and the kidnapped girls and killed Will and the Dean but had died in the process. There hadn't been a body found so the group waited for three months before accepting that the tiny girl had died.

Perry had decided to hold their wedding on the anniversary of Laura's death, declaring that since Laura couldn't be her maid of honour in person then her spirit would have to do, so they held the wedding at Silas University, which in order to keep their shared room preserved Carmilla had seized control of, and was in the process of shutting down so that she could live there alone, and that was the last anyone saw of the useless vampire that they had all grown to love.

The email read: Dear least annoying ginger, come to the old Silas University as soon as you possibly can. There is something here that you need to see. For the love of all that is holy don't bring your wife, Carmilla.

Needless to say Perry got them tickets on the next available plane to Silas and LaFontaine was off to see what their old friend could possibly have to show them after two years of complete silence. The car ride from the airport to the old university campus was quiet as LaFontaine recalled happier moments when Laura was still alive and the two of them would go off and have adventures that more often than not ended up with one or both of them hurt or needing saving from Danny or Perry.

As they approached the front door of the main campus building, LaFontaine noticed a note on the door, the note read "LaFontaine, please go to the gym all will be explained there" So LaFontaine headed off towards the athletic centre, their pace quickening as the fear of what Carmilla may have done became more clear in their head.

LaFontaine threw open the doors and dashed into the gym, running around looking for a dead body. They ran all over the gym before opening the door to the women's basketball court and seeing the absolute last thing they could have possibly imagined because moving stuff around was her dead best friend Laura.

Laura didn't seem to notice LaFontaine's entrance and continues moving things around until she turned and saw the ginger scientist standing there, mouth open in shock

"Hi, LaFontaine, Carmilla said you might be coming by at some point, but I think she wanted to see you first to soften the blow" Laura said much softer and slower paced then LaFontaine remembered the brunette ever speaking

"Wha, how, when" LaFontaine managed to get out

"I think it's best if Carmilla tells you the back story, she went into town for food a little while ago, our whole panty was completely empty, anyway enough about me, I heard you and Perry got married, I wish I could have been there" Laura said in the same voice she had used earlier. Just then a voice came from the hallway behind LaFontaine

"Laura who are you talking to, oh hi LaFontaine, I see you saw my surprise" Carmilla said in a voice straight out of LaFontaine's memories.

"Carmilla, I have to be honest I didn't think of this when you said you had something I needed to see" LaFontaine managed to get out

"Say Laura do you mind fixing tea for us and our guest?" Carmilla sweetly asked Laura who had turned back to her task of moving things around

"Oh, sure Carmilla, anything for you" Laura said in a slightly lighter voice then the one she had been using up to this point before walking off

"Okay Karnstein, explain how Laura is here and why this is the first I'm hearing of it?" LaFontaine demanded excitedly.

"First off relax, Laura really shouldn't be around too much excitement yet, she's still not ready for that. Secondly she's here because mother dearest decided a quick death was too easy for her, so she went for a longer one. And secondly you're only now hearing about it because this the first time she's been well enough to handle seeing anyone" Carmilla snapped

"What do you mean well enough?" LaFontaine asked cautiously

"I mean last time someone was foolish to break in, Laura ripped all of his limbs off and ate him" Carmilla said evenly.

"How did she do that?" LaFontaine asked

"Because mom's parting gift was to make her a vampire" Carmilla replied.

What did you think?


End file.
